


Мой дорогой Джастин

by Dull_Balrog, fandom Rabinovich Songs 2020 (WTF_Rabinovich_Songs_2020)



Category: And Then There Were None - Christie, Original - Fandom
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25290580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dull_Balrog/pseuds/Dull_Balrog, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Rabinovich_Songs_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Rabinovich%20Songs%202020
Summary: Настоящий фанат готов простить кумиру всё, что угодноНаши дни, несколько вольная интерпретация сюжета
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Выкладки команды fandom Rabinovich Songs 2020





	Мой дорогой Джастин

Дождь барабанил в окна с такой яростью, словно хотел пробиться внутрь, но в баре маленькой гостиницы на безымянном островке было тепло, светло, и возможно, слишком шумно.  
— Ну вот, — проворчала женщина средних лет. — Из-за этого проклятого шторма я застряла в этой гостинице! У моей племянницы завтра день рождения, и я не могу его пропустить!  
— Мы все здесь застряли, мадам, — фыркнул отставной полковник.  
А Кэрри всё не могла поверить в своё счастье — за стойкой, хмурясь на чашку в руках, сидел сам Джастин Дэмиэн.  
Кэрри восхищалась Джастином Дэмиэном, наверное, всю сознательную жизнь. Вот казалось бы, ну никому неизвестный актёр, вечно играет каких-то маньяков, злодеев и упырей, а вот нет же, что-то её в нём цепляло. Он был уже стар, сед и немного лысоват, но для Кэрри не могло быть никого прекраснее. Кажется, она была единственным счастливым человеком в этом зале. Да и плевать!

_Десять негритят отправились обедать,  
Один поперхнулся, их осталось девять._

Молодой пижон, рассказывавший похабные анекдоты и строивший Кэрри глазки, вдруг побледнел и закашлялся. Пивная кружка упала на пол и треснула, изливая из себя остатки пойла. Девушка поджала ноги, чтобы не запачкать кеды. Верещала Молли — та самая старуха, что опаздывала к племяннице.  
Джастин Дэмиэн сидел с абсолютно прямой спиной, а губы его были плотно сжаты.

_Девять негритят, поев, клевали носом,  
Один не смог проснуться, их осталось восемь._

Утром они узнали, что хозяйка гостиницы мертва. Доктор сказал, она переборщила со снотворным. Её муж подтвердил, что она плохо спала, но особо огорчённым не выглядел.

_Восемь негритят в Девон ушли потом,  
Один не возвратился, остались всемером._

Мистер Дэмиэн стоял на крыльце гостиницы с сумкой в руках и смотрел на отливающее сталью море. Кэрри решила, терять ей, в общем-то, особо нечего и надо уже сделать хоть что-то.  
— Как думаете, за нами скоро приплывут? — девушка нерешительно подёргала ткань чужой рубашки приблизительно в районе локтя.  
— Что? А. Нет. Боюсь, что нет. Море ещё неспокойно.  
— Вы куда-то собирались?  
— Я слишком давно не рисовал. Милая, как думаешь, меня не сдует?  
Кэрри поняла, что краснеет, и энергично замотала головой, надеясь, что он не заметит.  
— Нет, разумеется нет! А вы… Вы покажете?  
— Милая, я же ещё ничего не нарисовал, — старик улыбнулся. Интересно, он знает, что, когда он так широко улыбается, то в этом есть что-то зловещее?

На обед Джастин не пришёл, и Кэрри была немного обеспокоена. Казалось, сам воздух здесь звенел от напряжения. Две смерти в одну ночь — это чересчур. Полковник сбежал первым, буркнув что-то про свежий воздух и пользу прогулок для расшатанных нервов.

Кэрри, без особого энтузиазма доев остывшее рагу, отправилась на кухню — нужно собрать Джастину хотя бы парочку бутербродов. И захватить плед. Да. Старику наверняка холодно.

Мистер Дэмиэн действительно обрадовался обеду, пусть даже такому скромному, и вовсе не возражал против компании Кэрри. Рисовал он и впрямь неплохо. А девушка всё думала, уместно ли ей привалиться плечом к боку старика? Так они и просидели до самых сумерек.

Полковник не вернулся.

_Семь негритят дрова рубили вместе,  
Зарубил один себя — и осталось шесть их._

— Это уже нельзя считать случайностью! — орал Гордон, и Кэрри думала, что для копа он слишком нервный. — 28 ударов топором, не меньше! Да на нём живого места нет!  
Истерзанное до неузнаваемости тело, потерявшее всяческое сходство с человеком. Месиво, в котором виднелись белёсые осколки костей, куски внутренностей и загустевшая до черноты кровь.  
Хозяин гостиницы не выглядел особо приятным, даже когда был цел, но теперь… Это было мало похоже на кино. Мерзко. Грязно. Неэстетично. И всё провоняло кровью. Отвратительно.  
Как это было? Как могло быть? Кэрри облизала пересохшие губы. Джастин был великолепен в своей неловкости. Возможно, он знал в теории, как это должно быть, но сначала всё никак не мог нанести смертельный удар, а потом вошёл во вкус. Интересно, что было тогда в его глазах? Восторг или холодная сосредоточенность?

_Шесть негритят пошли на пасеку гулять,  
Одного ужалил шмель, их осталось пять._

Старуха сидела в кресле перед камином, из её шеи торчала металлическая вязальная спица. Все были встревожены, Гордон и Томас препирались особенно громко, а Кэрри во все глаза смотрела на мистера Дэмиэна, представляя, как красиво смотрелась бы в его тонких сухих пальцах чёртова вязальная спица.

_Пять негритят судейство учинили,  
Засудили одного, осталось их четыре._

— Похоже на тот старый фильм, помните? По книге. Там всех убивали по считалочке… — взволнованно выдала Кэрри, и четверо мужчин уставились на неё, как на помешанную.  
— И я играл убийцу в одной из экранизаций, милая, — устало пробормотал Джастин. — Ты это хочешь сказать?  
— Какая чушь! — воскликнул доктор.

Все заперлись по комнатам. Снова разошлась гроза. Было так страшно.

Томас не спустился к ужину. Кэрри предложила его найти, ведь не мог же он выйти из дома в такую погоду? Мужчины не смогли отпустить её одну.

Томас лежал в своём номере с дыркой в виске, рядом лежал револьвер.

Дождь заливал пол и подоконник, пахло озоном, но даже это не перебивало тот мерзкий запах.

_Четыре негритёнка пошли купаться в море,  
Один попался на приманку, их осталось трое._

Доктор убежал ночью, по всей видимости, не смог всего этого вынести.

_Трое негритят в зверинце оказались,  
Одного схватил медведь, и вдвоём остались._

Словно… расколотое яйцо. Почему это выглядит так мерзко?  
Гордон лежал на полу рядом с камином, под его головой расползалось багрово-чёрное пятно. Рядом лежала статуэтка медведя. Кэрри зажала нос рукой и отшатнулась. От этого запаха её почти тошнило.

_Двое негритят легли на солнцепёке,  
Один сгорел — и вот один, несчастный, одинокий._

Кэрри слышала его шаги, слышала, как старые доски поскрипывают под его ногами. Он не спешил.  
Тихо-тихо. Вниз по лестнице. Налево…  
Подсобка провоняла пылью и плесенью. По стенам громоздится всякий хлам.  
Но здесь не пахло кровью.  
Кэрри забилась в дальний угол, обхватив руками колени.

Она забыла. Да. Она забыла запереть дверь.

Длинные полосы оранжевого света косо рассекали унылую серость подсобки, горели пламенем в линзах его съехавших на кончик носа очков и на острие кухонного ножа. Руки дрожали.  
— Нет, быть не может… — выдохнула Кэрри.  
Он был всегда таким спокойным. Таким уверенным. Он не знал страха.  
— Здесь остались только мы вдвоём, — голос старика дрожал. — Я… Я их не убивал. Или здесь есть кто-то ещё?  
Девушка поднялась, шагнула ему навстречу и осторожно обхватила его пальцы, судорожно сжимавшие рукоять. Джастин смотрел на неё широко распахнутыми глазами. Оказывается, он очень милый, когда боится. Нож с глухим стуком ударился о земляной пол.  
— Нет. — Кэрри отрицательно покачала головой. — Это была я. И прежде чем закончим… Можно ваш автограф?.

_Последний негритёнок поглядел устало,  
Он пошёл повесился, и никого не стало._


End file.
